


Movie Date

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [8]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Disney Movies, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Character B hasn’t seen many movies, so they watch some together and B ends up crying at almost every Disney movie they watch.Jake and Amy watch Disney movies together.Day 12 of Regressuary 2020
Series: regressuary 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> leave requests if you want.  
> i still haven't finished b99. i'm still on season 5, and i started watching like a year ago. oops, i suck at watching things. one day i'll finish watching it

Jake sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, coloring while Amy read a book on the couch.

“Mama?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“What’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I think I’ve only ever seen Peter Pan.”

Jake looked up, horrified. “We gotta watch them all!”

Amy opened her arms so Jake would come sit and cuddle. “We’ll get a start on them tomorrow, okay? It’s late. We don’t work tomorrow either.”

“Okay, Mama. C’n we watch something until bed?”

“We can watch one episode of a cartoon, then how about I read to you?”

“Okay!” Jake snuggled against his mama and pulled his Winnie the Pooh blanket up from the floor to cover them both. 

\---

“Mama, movies!”

Amy opened her eyes and looked at Jake. He was holding his blanket and sippy cup, impatiently waiting for her to get up. She turned her head to the clock on the night table.  **6:14** . Amy didn’t think Jake had ever woken up that early before.

“Let’s have some breakfast first, Jakey.”

“Fine.”

They had cereal for breakfast because Jake didn’t have enough patience to wait for anything else. 

“Ready for movies, Mama?” Jake had a bunch of Disney movies spread out on the floor in front of the TV. Amy assumed he had spread them out when he woke up before he woke her up. 

“I’m ready, sweetheart? Which movie do you want to watch first?”

“This one!” Jake picked up  _ Lilo and Stitch. _

\---

_ “'Ohana' means 'family.' 'Family' means 'no one gets left behind.' But if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you though. I remember everyone that leaves.” _

Jake hugged his teddy bear tightly and looked up at Amy to see her reaction. She was crying! He started to panic a little. His mama was crying! 

“Mama? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Jakey. It’s just a little sad.”

Jake frowned. He didn’t want his mama to be sad. “Wanna turn it off?”

“No. I like it so far. Let’s keep watching.”

Jake hugged Amy and picked up his sippy cup. Maybe they shouldn’t watch  _ Bambi _ next….


End file.
